Oscoda County, Michigan
Oscoda County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 9,418. The county seat is Mio6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,480 km² (572 sq mi). 1,463 km² (565 sq mi) of it is land and 17 km² (7 sq mi) of it (1.15%) is water. Major highways * M-72 * M-33 Adjacent counties *Montmorency County (north) *Alcona County (east) *Ogemaw County (south) *Crawford County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 9,418 people, 3,921 households, and 2,717 families residing in the county. The population density was 6/km² (17/sq mi). There were 8,690 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (15/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.82% White, 0.08% Black or African American, 0.71% Native American, 0.07% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 1.16% from two or more races. 0.94% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 94.1% spoke English, 2.8% German and 1.5% Pennsylvania Dutch as their first language. There were 3,921 households out of which 25.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.10% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.70% were non-families. 26.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.85. In the county the population was spread out with 23.30% under the age of 18, 5.60% from 18 to 24, 22.80% from 25 to 44, 28.00% from 45 to 64, and 20.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 96.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,228, and the median income for a family was $32,225. Males had a median income of $30,013 versus $20,202 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,697. About 10.30% of families and 14.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.40% of those under age 18 and 8.80% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Oscoda County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Barry L. Shantz * Sheriff: Michael J. Larrison * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Jeri Winton * County Treasurer: William Kendall (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships *Big Creek Township *Clinton Township *Comins Township *Elmer Township *Greenwood Township *Mentor Township *Mio, CDP External links *Oscoda County Web Site Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Oscoda County, Michigan